Harry Potter and the Lost World
by Gryffindork1
Summary: On the way to Hogwart's Magic goes bye bye and Harry has to lead his Fellow students in the fight to survive in an abandoned part of england. With no food and water what do they do?


The Life you Lead

Part 1

A/N I do not own H.P.

Harry waited patiently for the scarlet Hogwart's express with his friends on Sep. 1st of his 6th year. Hermione and Ron were having one of their friendly arguments but he didn't mind he was thinking of all the things that had happened since Sirius died. He had been badly depressed and he had looked for help. He had meet with a phycologist. He had help him with a lot of his troubles. he had of course left off the parts about magic. He now understood that it wasn't his fault that Cedric had died in that graveyard or Sirius's death in the department of mystery's. He accepted the fact that they had died and there was little he could do about it life was like that almost always, but he also knew now that he wouldn't let their deaths be for not. The day would come when he would strike down Voldemort he knew he had to fight him and he would do anything even sacrifice his own life to protect them all. Even if they deserved it or not.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as she stood to board the the train.

Harry looked and saw the scarlet train slowing before the station and laugh. "Yeah sorry, i drifted off there for a moment." he said as he collected his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Once they had settled in a car they all started doing their own thing. Hermione started reading her 6th year books for the second time. Ron chatted lively with Neville and Ginny. While Harry laid out on the sofa like seats and when to sleep.

3 hours into the trip Harry woke refreshed and a little hot. "Guy's I'm going for a walk to the end of the train in back be back soon." Harry said standing up.

They all waved goodbye as he strolled down the rows of compartments until he reach the end of the train. He was hit with a strong breeze the second he opened the back door and step out onto the small balcony. He sighed as the cool air touched his bare arms and his warm face.

After a few moments he pulled out a flask and a bottle. he opened the bottle a took out a pill and placed it on the tip of his tongue and quickly closed the bottle and placed it back in his pocket. After that he took a few quick pulls from his flask. He prepared to head back to his compartment. When out of the corner of his eye he saw something almost tangible collapse around them and as far as his eyes could see. He turned around quickly and entered the train. he made but a few steps before the train stopped completely from 35 kilometers an hour to zero in just under 1 second Harry and everyone else was throw into the walls of their compartment or down the halls of the train. None survived the brutal hits and they all were knocked out cold.

Several hours later Harry was awoken by his friends.

"Come on Harry we have to get to the prefect meeting room." Hermione said softly as she placed a cool cloth to his slightly bloody forehead.

"Why?" he asked slightly disoriented.

Hermione broke down crying and grabbed he into a fierce hug.

"Mag..magic is gone, and w... we are stu... stuck here." she cried

"We need to go to the meeting room we are deciding what to do and we need your advice." Ron finished as he rubbed Hermione's back. Harry nodded and help her stand up and they walked to the meeting room.

"I say we stay the night here and we take what food we have and then walk to Hogwart's in the morning." Terry Boot said as the new head boy.

"No we would die before we got even 50 miles with no food." Harry said looking at Boot and everyone else.

"So what do you suggest Potter." Malfoy asked coolly.

I suggest we stay the night in the train lock every entrance, and in the morning we take everything that we can use and head toward Hogwart's along the way we look for useful things along the way. Once we find a spot with a river or a lake we stay try to start building a place were we can live and survive.

And so they did that first day on the train without magic was busy with work what ever could be carried was took and prepared for the journey they would take the next morning.

Most of the students could barely sleep that night but the next morning they rose and set out on the tracks due north.

(a/n for a while the fan fiction will be in a dairy type o thing.)

Dear Log

Day one

Well it has been a long day we have made at least 10 miles. we could have made and long trip but our supplies are slowing us greatly.

I've talked with the prefects and head students and we have decided that once we find a decent spot to settle that i will take the lead of all students until such a time were we are no longer in danger of starvation and half decent shelter of course they are free to make suggestions and call me on my decisions.

well log it's late and we are heading out with the sun in the morning so i had best get to sleep.

H. Potter

Dear Log

Day two

Today has been horrid it has rained since around 9am and everyone is soaked but with a great amount of luck we found some shelter unter some tree's as the worst of the downfall hit. i would guess we made 5 miles today we could have made more I'm sure but some of the younger years started to sniffy and cough badly so we stopped for the day to let them rest.

we have a small fire burning but its a mute point seeing as i have 250 people under my care.

our food is low and we are out of fresh water we have 6 days to find fresh water

i sent 5 groups of two 7 years to scout to the w NW n NE and e they know their way back its still light but its fading fast

Cho and Terry found something I've been there with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus,

We found seeds, shovels, hoes, and axes from and abandon farm house it looked as if it had not been lived in for many many years.

here is a stock of what we found

200 varied vegetable seeds packs, 20 shovels, 40 hoes, 20 axes and a few canned food products that maybe eatable.

its around ten PM now the rain has stopped but the ground is soaked and that is everyones bed tonight. everyone is sleeping close together tonight to keep our body heat im between Ginny and Ron and its still cold any way i need some sleep

H. Potter

Dear Log

Day three

Its still raining hard and i was very interested in staying in the forest but if we want to survive we need to keep moving

its 11 PM now we made around 6 miles today i sent out scouting party's out again but this time all they found was open fields and the forest.

we have one days limited supply of food but many have surrendered their rations to the younger students including myself and Ron and Hermione. we are very proud of Ron for turning down food.

a slow day log i just wish we could find some place decent with a stream some woods and a mountain near by.

good night log

H. Potter

Dear log

Day five

Harry passed out yesterday along with some other people who gave their food to the younger years we were able to care for them and now Harry is leading a scouting party.

In the last two days we have made another ten miles making us 30 miles north of the train and 300 some miles from Hogwart's i think.

Ginny W.

Dear log

Day 5 cont.

We have found an abandoned town with what looks like magical battle damage old damage at that. when we checked in a house it's calender year read 1944 and Hermione thinks that this might be a anti-muggle spelled area. we also found more supplies.

we did a house by house sweep of the whole town we gathered enough canned food to last us 6 days if rationed well. we also found some tools in a few old shops on main street i would guess.

Inventory of supplies gathered

200+ canned products

15 wheel barrels

several carpenters tools chest

some metal working tools

2 1911 colt pistols

17 hunting bows and some arrows from a hardware store.

8 fishing rods

Hermione told me that the pistols are mostly likely world war i relics i guess i would agree however since we did find a limited supply of ammo we might be able to use them to hunt.

H. Potter

Dear log

Day 8

Great news today we found a nice place to settle its 500 meters from the tracks but its set on a side of a wide river and there is a small mountain across it. but that is to the west to the east are the tracks and a endless supply of trees to the south and north nothing but fertile soil.

its around 9 PM everyone is getting to bed now we have a very long and hard job to do in the morning

night

H. Potter

Dear log

Day 9

its 11PM now and I'm just now winding down from my day.

today we have started work on our new home

two teams of 10 men have been working the axes in the forest and they have chopped down12 medium trees and three large in only a few hours. no one got hurt in the whole process. after that they chopped the limps off and left them bare for the day we used the limbs in the fires for the day.

4 groups of 5 men were handed a shovel and were to dig 16 3 foot by 2 foot ditches in the ground and they did so with little trouble.

4 years and younger were sent to gather small pieces of wood that have fallen of the trees near the woods and with those we started sixteen fires

Me, Malfoy, Ron, and Dean took the wheel barrels to the stream and filled them up. then we pulled them over to the fires and let the water boil for 5 minutes then we let it cool for a while before we gave the younger years the first large supply of water. we repeated the process for most of the day.

5th, 6th, and 7th year girls took the hoes and started to till some of the land near the river

over dinner we formed the heads of Storm-wind I was chosen as Head over all others again. Hermione was chosen as head of Gryffindor students. Cho Chang was chosen as head of Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy was head of Slytherin. Ernie Macmillan was head of Hufflepuff. During the meeting we discussed the housing problem. We decided that 10 log houses should be made as soon as they could. Which will take a while since we only have so much knowledge on building them but a day at a time.

H. Potter

Dear log

Day 10

Well today the Creevey's saved our lives i think. Their grandfather had been a woodsman and they spent large amount of time with him in their younger years they learned alot. With their help we have started working on stuff we need for the houses. Wood for the structure and clay to seal the cracks. Everyone is working in something from hunting, fishing, getting water, foraging, preparing the fields, woodworking, lumberjacking, and pre construcktion. We are all working hard and since things are so busy i'm gonna stop writing to this log for a while.

H. Potter

Dear Log

Day 36

Over the last month we have made little progress we have little food i haven't had any in 7 days. most of the older students give up their rations to the younger students but it isn't helping there have been two deaths one was a first year he died in the night from lack of food and the cold.

The other was 7th year Slytherin who was being stupid with one of the axes and he sliced his leg open cutting into the artery there. since we have no other choice the bodes were burned in a funeral pyre about 1000 meters south east of storm-wind. it was the worst smell i will ever smell but the smell of rotting bodes would have been worse. their bones where buried in marked graves in our new cemetery. i fear that it will not be long before i bury another charge.

We have built two of the ten log cabins.

The farm land is starting to look like one however we will not be planting anything till spring.

Hunting, fishing, and foraging is the only thing keeping us alive and it is barely doing that.

H. Potter

Dear log

Day Forty

The first year have become a problem since they have no house they are being over looked by Slytherin and Ravenclaw they both seem to interested in them self than others. Hermione and i have decided it would be best if we split the first years into the houses for their safety

The fourth log house has been built I've found that they will do fine for this winter. We have enough room for 148 cramped people now at 37 per cabin so far. The housing project has speed up tremendously, but with the speed up we are starting to run out of prepared logs. That might be a good thing since i can take a few people off that project to work on getting clay to seal the cabins up and to strengthen the roofs of the other 4 cabins before winter.

The food supply is getting slightly better.

I'm leaving at dawn with Ron, Malfoy, and Dean to scout the area we will be gone for a week or more I'm leaving Hermione in charge she knows what to do. Our trip is going to be very tough i feel. We are taking the tracks north as far as 20 miles to look for any sign of civilization.

H. Potter

Dear Log

October 8th 1996

It's a little after 11PM on our first day on a long scouting trip. We found another home abandoned in the year 1944. It contained a fishing rod some lure and more arrows for the hunting party once we get home to give it to them. Along with a map that had a large city on it not but 40 miles from here we are debating rather to risk it or nor.

On a personal note i worry about Storm-Wind even when I'm away i think we should go just to see if their is more food for us and supplies but we will see.

H. Potter

October 9th 1996

They voted not to so once they went to sleep i took the Storm-Wind log and left them a note to go back and I'll see them soon. i also took all the food minus enough for them to make it back home i have to see if this city is still alive or abandoned i have to see if i can get us food it is too important to wait.

H. Potter

October 13th 1996

I'm at once again in a abandon city this time I'm alone and there are too many house and building to search in one day or to even get back with any of it what was i thinking.

After a few moments of thought i have decided to inventory the houses and buildings one by one. Then take what i can back with me.

I've been through every house on the east side of town which is about 30 houses and 10 stores all were cleaned out all calendars are stopped in 1944. Looks like the town was moved its odd. The houses were large and could fit almost all of them in a just the east side of town but the land surrounding the city was nothing but fields and brush for miles with the forest that Storm-Wind called home in was miles away. With no electricity i no river for miles it would be foul hardy to move here.

H. Potter

October 15th 1996

For the first time in a month i have slept on a bed and woke with food ready to eat and for those small gifts i feel amazing guilt. Yesterday in the south part of the town i found tons of supplies and food enough to last Storm-Wind the winter i think. The problem how ever is getting it there its almost impossible to move any myself. That was solved when i found the train yard. i saw something that made me brake down and cry a manual train car that engineers used to check the track. At first i though that with it someone would be able to make it to Hogwart's but i need to head back now with what food i can load on to the handcart.

H. Potter

October 17th 1996

I've been on the tracks now for 5 hours i have loaded the cart with food more axes and few other supplies i just hope no one has died and that their hunting luck has keep them supplied with enough food. i hope to make it home by tomorrow i even plan to skip sleep tonight and get this food and this cart home.

I'm home its late and no one saw me come in all but Ginny that is. We talked for hours about what i found in the town i told her that there maybe a chance that they could get someone to Hogwart's on the handcart.. We also talked about each other and her old crush on me. I told i thought she was lovely from the moment i saw her my first year. Of course i never noticed until Hermione's i am a girl speech in forth year but she was. She also handed me the supplemental logs for Storm-wind while i was out.

Here are her reports

October 10th 1996

Work has started on the 5th house and the first 2 have been sealed with a clay compound hopefully it will last the winter with only a replacement or two. The roofs on the other hand are slightly harder to work with but we have one done.

Draco, Ron, and Dean returned later today with a few fishing rods some arrows and several strings of fresh fish we all ate good tonight even a small slice of fish for everyone has got everyone's hope up some. They also brought news that Harry took off toward a city during the night like a fool. Draco's words not mine. I just hope the fool is ok cos i want to kill him for running off and scaring us to death.

Food is doing ok now with fishing, hunting, and foraging bringing in enough food for use to survive the winter if the food keeps coming I'm worried though some of the first years are having emotional problems not that i don't miss my mom and home cooked meals or anything we just have to be strong.

G. Weasley

October 12th 1996

Cho Chang and some Ravenclaw girls got it in their minds to go rock climbing in the hills across the river. One of them fell 15 feet or more and snapped her neck during the fall she didn't live long enough to hit the ground and everyone is now forbidden to go near the cliffs or the mountains at that. Sad thing is i didn't even know her or her name. Her bones and ashes where buried next to the other two graves.

G. Weasley

October 16th 1996

5th house is done we worked at it hard and now we are up to date with logs, clay, and we figured out a good way to secure the roofs before winter things are doing good.

Harry is still not back and I'm very worried.

log its me again

Its late and me and Ginny are heading to bed.

H. Potter

October 20th 1996

Neville, Seamus, and i am now in charge of Storm-Wind's food railroad in a way its a good thing. i know where the food is and we can bring down a weeks worth a food in two days 8 hours down a day to load and 8 hours back.

Its starting to get very cold at night so all 247 of us are cramming into 6 log homes. Its cramped but its warm.

meat and fish are starting to rot which is not good i did find some salt in the city and we are bringing it down next week.

Food supply's are just laying around and that is comming to an end soon i've took a few people off the housing jobs and we have designed a poor mans freezer i guess we dug a 8 by 8 foot ditch in the ground then built a floor over top with a trap door that leads into it. after a few days it was pretty cold and we sealed it up. Things are looking up.

H. Potter

a/n: what do you think i know i misspelled everything but give me a break. hehe R&R please.


End file.
